The present invention relates generally to support systems for use with antennas and telescopes, and the like, and more specifically to a support system employing a load equalizing floating platform that eliminates distortions from support structure or foundation settlement, equalizes support forces and prevents rotation of the support system due to overturning moments at all support points.
Existing telescopes use a floating support system for primary mirrors and three hard defining points to stabilize rotation and carry overturning moments. Such prior art support systems allow structure distortion because they only support moments at the three hard defining points. The present invention allows all of the support points to resist moments and prevent distortion while still equalizing the support vertical loads.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a support system employing load equalizing floating platform that eliminates distortions from support structure or foundation settlement, equalizes support forces and prevents rotation of the support system due to overturning moments at all support points.